Hand of God
by Eos-hime
Summary: All is starting when Akira run to check if Hikaru is Sai from Internet His words are hurting Hikaru more than anything else can... at that point Hikaru is to met someone, person related to Sai past host. Hikaru/Akira
1. Chapter 1

**That will be general story, Hikaru have Sai and when they played in internet there was big deal about who Sai is... As you remember Touya run off to see if Hikaru is Sai... From that moment I'm changing action, new people will be met, new way is created. That will probably contain some Hikaru/Akira feeling for each other**

* * *

**Hand of God - Introduction **

Touya looked at him with angry face...

- I will never appear in front of you again! - those words hit Hikaru, this much that Sai was able to feel unsopable pain

- Wait... - once Touya turned away Hikaru tried to stop him, make him finally see... not Sai but him - If you will chase that unreal figure of me I will pass by you someday.

- You? - Touya smirked - Than how about playing noe, not someday? You have nothing... I have lost my time on you

Hikaru looked at Touya while he was going away, those words hurt him so much, he realized that as he was now couldn't beat his rival in match but... Sai put his hands on boy shoulders with calming smile, he knew what to do...

- _You have me by your side, I will prepare you to face him._ - said Sai in determined voice

- Sai...

- _You will beat him someday, by your own power, like I did back then._

- I'm sure that this will happen. - soft voice filled the air - If Sai-sensei says so...

- Who are you? - asked Hikaru

Woman looked at him with joy and happiness, at him and Sai as if she was seeing them both.

- I'm happy to see next one who were chosen.

Sai looked at her with great concern, those eyes were so familiar to him... scent was the same...

* * *

I'm sure that some of you know already who this woman may be... review:)


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! that is me again.  
**

**Special thanks to ****SeikaDragon for review**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Family**

Hikaru sat before Go board, playing his match with Yuki-san. He couldn't believe that she wasn't pro...

- 'I lost again...'

- 'I'm player far much longer that you... my family members have to contain such ability.' - woman smiled softly - 'You have talent for Go and future in pro world as well... if you wish to do so...'

-' Thank you.' - Hikaru remember their metting, one week ago, but it was like years. She could see Sai and understnad his pain, now he knew why - 'Would you like to play with Sai this time?'

- 'Only if you wish for that as well and Sai-sensei himself desire this.' - her well mantained answer didn't shock him, after all she was Honinbo family head...

**_Back then_**

_Her eyes filled with joy shined as Sai said in soft voice_

_- 'You have his eyes, I'm glad that his blood... no, his children survived that horrible illness.'_

_- 'We were waiting for your return.'_

_- 'Wait... '- Shindou stopped their conversation - 'You can see him and speak to him? I cannot believe...'_

_- 'I realize the truth, that is helpping me to see... Ever since I was a kid I have known about Sai-sensei. '- She bowed slightly to Shindou - 'And I know who you are to be... Not only Sai host like our great father was, you are different than him I can see...'_

**_End of memory_**

Flow of the stones that she put on board was special, one of kind... she was like Touya, Go was her everything, life... world without it doesn't...

-' What is it, Shindou?'

- 'I just... just who am I to be here? Do I have right to be in such place?'

She slowly bowed her head, game was ended with Sai win. But that wasn't important, her eyes rested on boy.

- 'When Sai came to you, you had no idea how to play or even place the stone. '- he nodded so she was speaking again with her calm and soft voice – 'Now, you have power to be Insei... In such short time.'

- 'Insei?'

- 'That is how we call young ones who are aiming to became a pro Go player. That part who put themselves under older pro's protection.'

- 'I see... shall I be one?' - this question was stopped by noise behind the doors.

- 'Yuki-dono, Kuwabara-sensei just came and wish to to speak with you...' - maid looked little shocked to see board as if she could tell who was winning.

- 'Let him in... Kuwabara-san is a person who holds our family title, in my place in fact. '- she explained to Shindou – 'When you will grow and inherit my place... or when your talent became true power...'

- 'Yuki-dono, how are you? I see you are playing...' - old man eye's stopped on Sai – 'That cannot be... Sai? '- Hikaru looked at man with shocked face, so another person was able to see Sai, being here may be just what he need –' Is this boy...?'

- 'I'm Shindou Hikaru. '


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Pain**

Hikaru sat in his room, it was nice to be in home... sure Honinbo family manor was rich and beautiful place but...

- 'Sai, tell me what should I do? '- His voice was shaking – 'Sai?'

- 'What do you want, Hikaru?' - Sai calm question rang in boy mind – 'If you want to...'

- 'You know what I want, Sai.' - This time Hikaru voice was calm and sure of himself – 'Touya will be sorry for what he said.'

- 'Then, I think we should take Her advice and help. Also that man, Kuwabara... he is strong Hikaru, I can tell.'

- 'Yes, Sai?' - ghost looked at boy with wonder in eyes – 'Are you happy? He... '- Hikaru bit his lip – 'He ment a lot to you, didn't He?'

- 'I'm with you know, but I do have two reasons to be happy now... first is what you think about, but also I can be sure of your future now...'

Doorbell rang and after few seconds Hikaru heard his mother calling him. Boy around his age was delivering something... His eyes landed on Hikaru face...

- 'You must be Shindou Hikaru-dono. '- he bowed – 'I'm Akesuke Tasai. '- seeing other boy shocked face he said – 'I was send by Yuki-dono, with gift... and I'm to be at your service.'

- 'What is this, Hikaru? '

- 'I told you... he is from that family that want to help me in Go world.' - Shindou smiled at boy and pinted at delivery – 'What is that?'

- 'Board and stones. Where should I place it Shindou-dono?'

- 'In my room, come with me.' - once they reached bedroom Hikaru said – 'Also, there is no need to adress me so formally, especially when we are here or with people other that Honinbo.'

- 'You are future Master of Honinbo, I cannot... That is burden for you, isn't it?' - Tasai looked around –' You were never expecting to join such society.'

- 'That is right, but since Sai came...' - Hikaru opened box and lifted board –' It's beautiful.'

- 'Yes, it is... Hikaru-sama. '- Sai smiled at this as well as Hikaru

- 'That is better, but still formal. How should I call you than?'

- 'That is up to you, I'm servant... I made an oath, in old low, that I respect with every fibre. I'm your property. '

- 'You are a person, not thing... Tasai. Both, me and Sai... we will call you that way. Would you like to play?' - Hikaru smiled at boy shock – 'With me, not Sai... I'm not that good.'

- 'Sure I would like to, but in any case, there is no need to ask. '- he sat on the other side of board

- 'I will nigiri... '

It took them long, Tasai was good at Go... his moves were fresh and fast.

- 'I resign... '- said Hikaru

- 'Thanks for the game.' - Tasai was looking unsure – 'I'm sorry Master...'

- 'For what? I was happy to see your power, to see your Go. I'm not sad over loosing this game, like I said I'm not good...'

- 'That is not that... you are, just your play is little carefree. Not weak. '- Tasai looked at Hikaru

- 'How about the walk?' - Hikaru changed topic – 'I need some fresh air. '

Streets were calm, boy's walked slowly... there was no need to hurry after all.

- 'Hikaru-sama? Did something happened?'

- 'I'm just memorizing... You played me and said that I'm not bad.'

- ''Cos you are not. If anyone said such, he must be stupid. '

- 'Thank you.' - Hikaru stooped before Go Salon – 'I didn't even realize that I going here. '- Tasai watched his master sad face and promised to himself, the one who hurt Hikaru-sama will pay.

- 'I will come tomorrow.' - they heard and doors opened.

- 'Touya... '- whisper slipped from Hikaru lips, with that Tasai understood all.

- 'Hikaru-sama... how about the game?' - Tasai grabbed his Master hand – 'I want to play more!'

- 'Shindou?' - Touya stopped

- 'That is fine with me Tasai, here or at home?' - his smile assured words, again Tasai shown his worth, if Touya doesn't see him as rival why should he do so...

- 'Home I think. If I won't be a bother.'

- 'You never are..'. - still holding Tasai hand he turn around

- 'Shindou?' - Touya bit his lip – 'Are you still playing Go?? Which kind?'

- 'Hikaru-sama '– this other boy voice was like poison to Akira – 'How about going to the manor, than we could play till night and... I would be able to stay with you longer.'

- 'I don't mind playing you all night... '- Hikaru was calming down, all what left was strange pain deep inside his soul. - 'I must be ready for exam after all...'

- 'There is still time, no need to rush things...' - voices were dying, they were far from Akira now, but he still saw and heard. Pain that was killing him... and question still without respond, who is Shindou?

Sai observed them with slight sadness, but soon he decided... Sooner or later Touya will have to face Hikaru, maybe than this will be also at state. Right now all what Sai could think was Hikaru and if for his sake being cut from rival is better...

- 'Sai..'. - Hikaru voice entered ghost mind –' I'm not cutting myself from him, I just decided I won't just reach him... I must pass by him like he was nothing at all, just like he did with me.'

- 'But your heart is still responding, like that day, during competition. You want to play, see his Go. '- Sai said calmly

- 'I know... '- Hikaru looked at Sai – 'But there is no need for him to know that. I have you, Tasai and whole Honinbo family by my side. '


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! That is me again, so here goes nothing...**

**I don't own Hikaru-No-Go, but this story line is mine.**

**I would like to thank all those who left me sign that they liked my story... I'm most grateful to those who left review...**

**SeikaDragon****Tickely****bxbyaoifan**

**About beta, I will think about it. Other question... gosh probably, yes.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**An Insei**

Hikaru sat at his bed in manor, that room became his for time being, lately he is sleeping here more often to not disturb his studies of Go, Just yesterday he played with Sai again and his lost was still huge.

- 'You won't beat me so soon...' - Sai smiled at boy – 'I wonder when you will be able to give me an even match.'

- 'Sai!!' - boy tried to hit ghost with clock which resulted in destroying item.

- 'I'm player from different era. You still can show how long you are playing on one hand.'

- 'I know... again?' - he lifted covers and sat by board

- 'I cannot refuse... let's warm up... nine stones?'

After breakfast Shindou like each of those day was playing with Yuki-san. Some time after he go out with Tasai to get some fresh air, in fact no longer he could walking alone.

- 'I'm not official heir yet, so why would anyone...'

- 'Kidnaping you would give money.' - Tasai smirked – 'But that is not an option as long as I am here.'

- 'Thanks.' - Hikaru smiled softly at his protector – 'I realize that all is done for my confort and safety. It just I think that is too much for someone like me.'

Their talk was stopped by phone which rang in Tasai pocket, he picked it and talk for a while. At the end he nodded and pointed at taxi on the other side.

- 'To Go Institute.' - he said to the driver

- 'Huh?' - Hikaru looked at him with question in eyes

- 'We are going to sign up for Insei Exam.' - said Tasai – 'Yeah, I was just told my part in it.'

- 'So you are going with me. That is reasuring, I have Sai, but...'

- 'I know, I can protect you, while Sai cannot. Those Insei Kids may be a trouble.'

- 'We all play Go, but yes, when it will come the the Pro Exam...'

- 'Just few can go on, they will be afraid of you Hikaru-dono.'

- 'I must endure this, like everything else.' - They stopped by Institute and paid – 'Tell me... Sai?'

- 'Hikaru?' - ghost embraced boy mind by his caring self.

- 'We will make it, ne? I can do it...' - warmth of Sai entered his soul, complete trust and promise of being side by side.

- 'Let's do it Hikaru. I world of Pro's you will grow much more and some day I will play games with you... Games that will give us Hand of God.'

- 'Hand of God.' - whispered Hikaru. - 'What Is it? Move or game itself...'

As they entered it hit them tension of this place where Pro's and those who aim to Pro are playing. That was pleasant place to be... Tasai lead them to right corridor and started talk with important looking man.

- 'Can we sign up for Insei examination in this quater of the year?'

- 'And you are coming this late?' - man was annoyed – 'Do you at least have documents filled?'

- 'No, that is our first time here.' - Said Tesai, and he took of his phone – 'Can something be done?' - he dialled Yuki-dono number and waited – 'Yuki-dono, we are at Institute right now... No, they said it's too late... Yes, he heard that... Yes, right now.' - he handed over this phone to man – 'My Lady Yuki-dono wish to speak with you.'

To not hear like man will be saying that he is sorry, they took this chance to look around... they heard few talks and sound of Go stones. Insei were playing, so silently Hikaru entered room.

- 'Isumi-san' – Boy around Hikaru age bowed to older one – 'You are better again. I resign...'

- 'Thanks for th game.' - older one looked at at Hikaru –' Are you going to became an Insei?'

- 'Yeah, that would be nice...' - he pointed at stones – 'You can pull up some triks I wouldn't think about. Flow of your stones is incredible.'

- 'Thank you.' - Isumi smiled – 'Waya is not bad either, that is why I could play like this.'

- 'Sure. Neither one of you is bad, you are Insei after all.' - Hikaru pointed at Board – 'but if Waya-san placed his stone here he would have won.' - they were shocked, alse few other people joined conversation

- 'Who are you?' - asked girl – 'I haven't seen you before.'

- 'I'm Shindou Hikaru, I'm going to became an Insei...'

- 'Hikaru-sama! Hikaru-sama!? Where are you Master?' - Tasai voice was filled with fear

- 'I'm here, in Insei room.' - Hikaru smiled – 'Don' make such fuss over me...' - Isumi noticed that other boy bowed deeper that you normally do, not like hired servant would.

- 'I took care of everything, documents will be filled by Yuki-dono... you just have to sign the all up later.' - he smiled at Master – 'Soon we will sit it this room, Hikaru-dono... I'm sure of it.'

- 'That would make me happy.' - Bowing slightly to Insei's he excused himself – 'it was nice to meet you, Tasai and I shall join you after exam. Take care! Isumi-san... Waya-san...'

Hikaru went to school after this, he was missing so many day's lately... Tasai waited patiently, knowing that it was day for Go Club. That was probaly the time to tell them about Insei matter. When sun was about to set Tasai could see his Master walking out from school, sad expresion on face faded a little once he saw Tasai.

- 'Did you waited long? I sorry but I had games o play.'

- 'Master, what happened to you, I can tell... your heart is crying. '- Tasai put his hands on Hikaru's and looked deepinto his eyes. - 'Shall I put someone in line for you?' - doors opened once more to show rest of Go Club – 'Did any of them disrespected you, Hikaru-sama?'

- 'Tasai.' - Hikaru voice was calm and stubborn as ever, he looked at tall boy with grateful expression on face – 'Thank you, Kaga. You are right, messing up with Club's is not good for someone like me.'

- 'You are after Touya' – said Kaga – 'No matter what you say can't change that fact. To reach him you must forget about kid's play.' - Others turned back, hurt and in pain.

- 'I will miss those matches I had in Club. I truly will, but I can no longer stay in one place.'

- 'Kaga... san?'- Tasai wnet near to stood by Hikaru side – 'Thank you, for aiding my Master in his way.' - he concentrated his eyes on the rest who stooped as they heard his words – 'Hikaru-sama wish was to stay with you, but his task isn't here. To reach Divine Move, Master will confront that idiot named Touya Akira, surpass him and find Hand of God in one of Pro matches.' - Those words create echo in minds, but that wasn't end – 'Mitani-kun, I bet you were the one who gave my Master this stern face. I'm sure that one day you will understand, be proud since you were one of those who made Hikaru-sama stronger.'

- 'Tasai' – Hikaru rose his voice a little – 'How many times I told you to not call me a Master? Which part of this order you don't understand?'

- 'Forgive me, Hikaru-sama.' - boy bowed slightly – 'If your matters are ended here we should go back home.'

- 'Yeah, I bet Yuki-san is all worried. Come to think of it, I was to meet Kuwabara-san today.' - Hikaru looked at Tasai – 'How much time I have left?'

- 'Hour, we will make it.'

- 'Hope so. See you...' - he waved to Kaga and others

That evening Hikaru sat with Sai, currently those hours of night and early mornings were only time they got alone, somehow Hikaru missed being just with Sai. That fuss over him was a bother.

- 'Tell me, Sai... I'm doing right thing, ne?'

- 'I told you... do what you wish to. I will follow.' - Sai smiled softly – 'I glad that you have Tasai. He will protect you.'

- 'Sai, I would like to have so much time with you as we had before... Internet Go was fun, playing at Club was too.'

- 'You must grow. I'm sure that Insei's meetings will give you some fun too. '- he pointed his fan at Go board – 'Play me...'

- 'You had game with Kuwabara just now...'

- 'Playing you is more fun, Hikaru...' - ghost smiled proudly – 'You are using so special moves'

'If that is so... Eight?'

* * *

Review...


	5. Chapter 5

Short one, but still I think that Akira is cute here... See you next!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Why weren't I the person you played?!**

Exam passed calmly with both Shindou and Tasai passing. Not much of suprisse, for Honinbo family, Yuki was playing boy every day and she herself could see his growing power and exceptional concentration while playing. For person this new in game that was truly special.

Just before first meeting that they were to attend she decided on meking party in manor to celebrate that fact and also to present Hikaru as new member of Honinbo family, no heir but part of them. Many Pro's were asked to come, few great games were to be played. Touya Akira stood before huge manor, he was asked to came... just like his father and Ogata. Bowing his head to Yuki-dono he said calmly...

- 'I'm grateful for such honour, I'm still just...'

- 'You are person who reach for Hand of God.' - her voice was cold and calm – 'If that is so your ranking place is no matter... no importance.'

- 'Honinbo-dono... '- Akira looked at her

- 'Join your father, I have to announce main guest.' - Akira started to think that he ofended her in some way.

- 'You are to accompany new child of Honinbo, along with other young Pro's.' - Akira father seemed shocked on that fact, but still his eyes told Akira not to disturb any of Honinbo decisions.

- 'Our family was granted with new member, well known to most of us, but never revealed to other players.' - Yuki soft voice reached every inch of room – 'Today you will be able to meet our boy and pay your respect to him, I shall also say that I'm very grateful... After so many years you still respect word of Honinbo. I present you' – doors opened –' Shindou Hikaru and his personal servant Tasai.'

Akira eyes were wide open, Hikaru... his Hikaru was walking in,dark blue kimono embraced him gracefully. With each step he was closer, closer to Akira...

- 'I welcome you all.' - Hikaru voice was calm – 'I'm grateful to all of you for coming to celebrate with me. Touya-sensei, I see that even you got time to came... I'm very glad, we were never able to end that game... but I assure you, some day we will. You have my word' - Hikaru eyes went by Touya, for a second he looked as if he was to stop but in instant Tasai was next to him, comforting hand rested on Hikaru shoulder. - 'Thank you Tasai. I'm still not used to make such speeches.'

- 'You are doing just fine.' - Said Yuki

Why? Why did he ignored him... Shocked Akira face trembled in pain. He closed his eyes to not see, that other boy... his replacement, Tasai. Even here, when he is named as servent he is so awfully close to Hikaru.

- 'Touya...' - Akira eyes opened as he heard Hikaru – 'Touya Akira-san, join us. Soon Pro games will start and you were assigned to explain them to my little relatives and other young Pro's'

- 'Yes, I'm sorry...' - For the first time Hikaru heard Touya voice trembling, if Tasai wasn't holding him down he would run to comfort other boy.

- 'Tasai.' - Hikaru stood up – 'Now to begin my certification rite.'

- 'Hai,' - They sat in front of Go board – 'Good luck in the game.'

- 'Good luck in the game.' - he closed his eyes and called in mind – 'Sai!'

Each move was superb, Akira couldn't breath once again he could see Player he once chased. Again... Shindou was superb. Eye's wide open and less concentrated face... as if he wasn't trying at all. Tasai played well, responded to each move...

- 'I resign...' - he finally said

- 'Thank you for the game...' - Shindou voice was warm as if he was praising oponent

- 'Why weren't I the person you played...?' - Akira whispered observing them as they were cleaning up the stones. Akira bit his lip as he saw their hands brushing each other. - 'Shindou?'

* * *

Review:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Thanks for reading this far... and even more thanks for those who used their precious time to review.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Why can't you see?**

The same night, once all games ended and guests were having fun at the part Shindou wandered by gardens. That fuss around himself was a bother... Sai, was by his side, that was reasuring, even more than Tasai kindness. Hikaru stopped beside roses and sat on grass. Sudden voice cut silence...

- 'That day, during competition '– started Touya – 'you weren't serious at all.'

- 'Touya? I was, for the first time I was.' - Hikaru wanted him to understand – 'Just believe me.'

- 'You were playing around. But you sure were serious today, against that Tasai.'

- 'Touya... what? '- Hikaru all of sudden felt angry – 'I will play Tasai in any game I want. That is because he can tell when it is me...'

- 'Huh..? '- Akira looked at Hikaru with wonder on face

- 'He can tell when it is my Go. I need him...' - Hikaru looked at Sai – 'We both need to be as we are now.' - Finally he could look back at Touya – 'Maybe with him I will obtain Hand of God.'

- 'You...' - Akira looked somewhat crushed on this words, but soon he managed to take his normal stone face. - 'Is that so? '

Small hope that Hikaru had was broken, if Touya wanted them to be rivals he wouldn't be that calm... In this second Hikaru convinced himself that Touya Akira don't need him. With stern face Hikaru turned back to the manor, without even one more word.

- 'You should know your place. '- calm voice reached Touya

- 'You are...' - in shadow he couldn't clearly see

- 'Akesuke Tasai.' - boy bowed slightly – 'I must ask you... don't appear before Him ever again. My Master is good person, don't hurt Him like that.'

- 'Hurt? '- Akira looked at other boy – 'I didn't.'

- 'You did. I wonder why can't you see, what I can.' - said Tasai –' Perhaps I was to meet up with him first, not you. If you cannot see His Go... and Sai-sensei Go. '- Tasai face changed – 'I'm polite, but if you dare to act like that once more... Just so you know, I vowed to protect Him no matter what.'

- 'You know... about Sai...' - Akira blinked –' How can this be?'

- 'You would know as well, if you were listening to Him that is. -' Tasai looked towards manor – 'He is trying to tell you. If you were His destined one you would understand.'

- 'Tasai-kun! Tasai-kun!' - Young girl was calling towards them –' Tasai-kun!'

- 'What the matter Miko-sama?' - Tasai bowed to girl, so Akira assumed that she was part of Honinbo Family.

- 'Hikaru said to me that he will join me'. - Girl looked very happy

- 'Wait a second, Miko-sama what are saying?'

- 'I said that Hikaru will come with me.' - her eyes shined even more –' It will be so much fun, you will see... America, Korea, China and maybe England!'

- 'I see... that tour you were to go alone..'.- Tasai turned around – 'I guess You are right, Master need to calm down... '

- 'I will do my best to help you with that. Shall i book two rooms or you will accompany your Master?'

- 'I wonder...' - Tasai was sure, that he heard noise from Touya side as if he wanted to tell something but stop in the midle. -' Asking Him maybe better idea.'

- 'Not today than. He is sleeping...' - two of them left Touya alone...

_There is nothing more than our Go, world is existing around it. Above Go board I can see his face, soft and peaceful, together we are creating new world... Silky hairs and cute face..._

- 'Touya!' - Hikaru woke up –' What have you done to me?'

- 'Master. '- Hikaru felt Tasai hand on his – 'Did you had bad dream? '

- 'No... '- he looked at his friend with wonder – 'Why aren't you sleeping? I told you many times... Your bed is here in my room, but you don't need to stand by my side in second I woke up.'

- 'Are we really going? '

- 'I must. '- Hikaru recalled his dream –' I must forget about him. He will never see... he is to much concerned about his pride. I guess that my way to Hand of God will be more complicated than it was planned'

- 'You must play with Samuel. Not only him, there is Hong and Sora... also many others good enough to gain your attention. '- Tasai smiled – 'Maybe in one of them you will find partner.'

- 'You, yourself don't believe in that... '- Sai whisper was heard only by Hikaru

- 'Sai... what if Touya won't see...never?'

During that time Akira was in his own bed, troubled by his own dreams in which Shindou Hikaru wasn't in Japan any more...


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Thanks for all who stayed with me for so long. I'm sorry for being so late:) But forgive me, ne? I will give you next chapter soon. Review!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Akira realizes**

Hikaru smiled softly at girl who just lost to him, that wasn't easy win... in fact she was good, very good. Sora was cleaning her stones...

- 'Tasai was right.' - Hikaru stood up – 'You are quite good, next time you will play Sai.'

- 'For real? Thank you.' - her eyes shined, American girl also stood up – 'I wasn't mistaken too, just recently I heard that Honinbo future leader was found.'

- 'So that is the reason you came here? But...'

- 'I'm living in Germany now, so England was best choice if I was aiming to meet you. May I have a request?'

- 'Yes, sure... -' said Hikaru

- 'Master, I would like ti visit you in Japan. That would be same time that exam for Pro is held.'

- 'Sure, I will play you than... ' - Hikaru smiled

- 'I'm grateful.' - Sora bowed her head – 'Since I'm not one of yours...'

- 'You play Go with your mind and heart...'

For a weeks now Hikaru was traveling along with Miko and Tasai, he played many people and even more asked him to play. Still it was about time to return. In his room, Hikaru played Sai, as every evening... he lost as he usual did.

- 'Master. '- Tasai bowed with high respect – 'meal is ready, would you join us?'

- 'Tasai, I believe I asked you not to call me your Master.' - Hikaru reached out his had and pulled Tasai down to floor, as other boy sat next to him he pointed at board – Look at that Kosumi...

- 'Ma... no, Hikaru-sama Miko-dono is waiting for us.'

- 'Tasai? '- Hikaru voice became distant – 'Please, tell me... if I... If I'm doing right thing?'

- 'Right thing?'

- 'It's nothing. '- Hikaru looked back – 'Don't trouble yourself.'

- 'It will be you!' - Tasai shouted –' Only you!' - Tasai grabbed Hikaru hands – 'Hand of God will be yours.'

- 'Only mine? For once Tasai said something stupid, ne Sai? '

- 'Tasai.' - calm voice which belonged to Miko crossed the air. - 'Stop saying such nonsense. That is impossible for just one person to reach Hand of God.'

- 'Go is a game for two people.' - said Hikaru – 'Too bad that the one who could compare isn't coming after me.'

- 'But even so, you should go. '- said Miko, who was now in room – 'In World of Pro's you may meet someone else, even between Insei's are people strong and...'

- 'I know. '- Hikaru seemed distant, somehow Miko felt tat he wasn't talking about Go at all.

When Hikaru slept Tasai sat beside his bed. His hand rested on Master forehead. He loved his Master, deeply with respect and joy. His Master... yound and passionate about Go, yet so fragile when it came to face danger.

- 'No matter what will happen I will protect you. Nothing else is important and above all I will make that boy understand. Touya Akira will beg for one word from you, for one game with you.'

- 'Tasai '– Miko stood beside servant – 'You grow to love him, with all your heart. Too bad, that his heart is already taken. That Akira, I wonder if he himself realized that... Our young Lord didn't' – her eyes concentrated on Hikaru –' For now only Go exist in his mind.'

- 'I know. His Go and Sai-sensei Go will merge to created Hand of God.'

- 'You think too much Tasai, right now it isn't about Hand of God or something like that. Sai-sensei have only one wish, that is Hikaru happiness. 'Cos Hikaru is his host, that boy who had nothing to do with Go, he gave up his usual live...'

**In Japan, Insei session **

Inseis played calmly, as usual they looked at two empty places with wonder. As soon as games ended Isumi said:

- 'I got info that they will be here next time.'

- 'I'm playing Shindou. '- said Waya –' I can't wait. He is well known, I mean who else could became an Insei and leave for a trip... and anyone acted on that in usual way.'

- 'He is probably rich, like Ochi is' – said Nase –' but he seamed much nicer.'

- 'You never read anything, do you?' - Ochi smirked – 'He is rich and well known, at least for those who have higher dan player in family. Does name Honinbo hit the bell? He is new member of that family. '- Ochi marked his win – 'Not only that, he is probably close to leader. Since he got Akesuke Tasai as his personal guardian and servant.'

- 'Ochi? '- Waya for the first time was unsure what to say.

- 'Akesuke family live under Honinbo for one hundred years, always as right hand for leaders.'

- 'That is true.' - calm voice assured them – 'Shindou is right behind Lady Yuki.'

- 'Touya Akira?!'

- 'So he isn't here as well? '- Akira looked down – 'I'm going then.'

- 'Are you looking for Shindou?' - asked Fuku – 'He is away on some kind of trip.'

- 'I see...' - Akira was about to go when Waya stopped him

- 'Don't you dare to insult him again.' - Waya eyes were in fury –' I know that he left 'cos of you. I heard my Sensei saying that.'

- 'Waya...' - Isumi put his hands on his shoulders and looked at Akira – 'I heard that as well, here in Institute. I don't know why, but... stop acting like you are. Never come near to us. '- said Isumi calmly – 'We will provide him good matches, so he wouldn't need someone like you...'

Akira body was trembling with pain and sorrow from that words. He run away to not let them see his face, but he still heard those words...' so he wouldn't need someone like you.'. Pain... dreadful and killing went by him 'cos if that was to be true...

- 'Return, just return...' - he whispered – 'so I could play you... for our Go. Return! '- he hit wall with his fist – 'Shindou... look at me, like you did. '- his face flushed with red – 'Return to my side.'

Tear slipped from his eye, how much he wanted to see Shindou... and why was that, he just realized, it wasn't about Go at all. He wanted to see him... close his hands on his, just like Tasai did...

- Hikaru... return so I could try again. - Akira looked toward enterance - Please...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! It's me again great thanks for all who read this far. Read, review... Gosh! You now what to do...**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Devotion**

Hikaru awoke to see Tasai sleeping directly on the floor next to his bed. Slowly he got up to not step on him, smiling softly he put his duvet on friend and went to shower himself. Sai stayed in room looking at sleeping boy...

- 'You are doing so much for Hikaru. I thank you, but...' - Sai sat beside boy –' I'm afraid he won't notice you as someone different than she sees you now... just Tasai.'

- 'Hikaru!' - knocking was strong and demanding, Miko voice was little worried –' Tasai!'

- 'What? '- Hikaru covered with towel rushed out of bathroom – 'Did something happened?'

- 'Miko-dono. '- Tasai concentrated on girl to not look at his master – 'What is it?'

- 'I have just talked to Auntie... she...'

- 'Did something happened to Yuki-san? '- Tasai heard despair in master voice

- 'No, that's not it... she said to me, I couldn't believe... He, he lost'

- 'Wait'. - asked Hikaru – 'Who lost? '- Seeing her unsure face he realized that she was afraid of what he do if she tell him – 'You can't mean... Touya?'

- 'Hikaru. '- Sai stayed close

- 'It was him.' - said Hikaru with trembling voice –' Against who? Some higher-dan pro?'

- 'No, against shodan player. I was told that he was acting strange and unsure, as if his mind was taken by other matter.''

- 'For Touya there is nothing accept of Go. '- said Hikaru – 'Nothing...'

**Back in Japan**

Akira sat in Go Salon in his favourite spot, where he played his two games with Hikaru. Fact that he lost a game wasn't bothering him, he got different worries...

- 'Ever since... I... '- Akira looked at Go board where his last game with Hikaru was replayed – 'I... I said to him...'

- 'Akira-kun... '- Ogata looked upon boy, he have came to check on him 'cos of lost match, but it was as if it didn't bothered him at all – 'What's the matter? That game...'

- 'That one is me, other He... why did he played as if He just learned Go...? Was he mocking me?'

- 'Akira-kun?'

- 'Am I... perhaps not good enough?'- Akira mind slipped into despair – 'Does he think of me so bad? '- Ogata turned back, it was unreal to speak with boy now

- 'He... Honinbo Young Master. I'm sure he thinks highly of you.' - Ogata said slowly – 'You were the one he was coming after.'

- 'I was?' - Akira slowly started to memorize what Hikaru had told him that day at internet cafe and later all those times... as if they were two of them. - 'I was after him and He after me. But what's left now?'

**Hotel, Hikaru room**

Miko went off to buy tickets for them, Hikaru demanded to return so... they all decided to do as he wished. Still in towel Hikaru sat on his bed... Tasai looked at him with sad face, just few words about that Akira were able to drive Master out of reason. One Akira slip and whole tour was ruined, as if he was most important person in this world.

- 'Master..'. - Tasai sat beside Hikaru so close that he could hear his breath and heart

- 'Why? What could have happened?' - he was trembling

- 'Calm down.' - Tasai reached out to hold his Master – 'Just this once forget about him.' - Tasai pulled Hikaru down – 'Just for today... let me hold You. Only that'

- 'Tasai...' - that was pleasant, safe... simply feeling safe and loved.

- 'I'm here, no matter what will be. '

And so they stayed like this, Tasai was holding him... nothing more and nothing less. Sai backed off inside his mind. Fact that Akira lost must have been cost of something great, but what could that be?

- 'Oh, God why? Why would he lost?' - looking up to heavens Sai realized one thing. -' Akira really love Hikaru, that's what I see... perhaps late actions that we made.'


End file.
